


Dragon Me Down, My Love

by wolf antlers (space_adventures)



Series: Halloween Collection 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic, Dragon Voldemort (Harry Potter), Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Future Oviposition, Hemipenes, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Past Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_adventures/pseuds/wolf%20antlers
Summary: Harry had been a virgin sacrifice, given by the people to appease Voldemort. However, Voldemort had grown rather fascinated after he discovered Harry chose to come here, to take the place of a friend. And now, Voldemort liked him too much to let him go, liked him far too much to use him for his intended purpose.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Halloween Collection 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Dragon Me Down, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkyToes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes/gifts).



> Hello, hello~ I'm terrible at finishing things, but when I found out Starry's birthday was coming up I knew I had to drop this today! Love you Starry, even though this isn't the dark, mind break fic I had planned for this prompt, I hope it lives up to your standards ❤❤
> 
> This work is part of the Halloween collection from last month, and while Halloween is over a week past, we can still pretend, can't we? 🎃
> 
> **Prompts:** Nightmare, cuddling
> 
> Thanks to my betas NeuroWriter14 and Sugarbabi (whose AO3 I don't know), I love you both.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Harry woke with a jolt, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Another nightmare. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. Voldemort’s arms had curled around him at some point, and Harry was far too hot; as much as he loved his husband, there were times where cuddling just wasn’t the best. Harry moved one heavy arm off his body and sat up, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and throwing it haphazardly onto the floor.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Voldemort hissed, cracking one large, slitted eye open, quickly finding Harry’s body and zeroing in on his naked flesh. “ _Hm, what’s this?_ ”

“ _None of your business_ ,” Harry retorted, smiling fondly over his shoulder.

“ _I see how it is_ ,” Voldemort said, “ _You hate me, you loving husband_.” Voldemort’s clawed hands grazed Harry’s sides, pulling his body back down against him, and Harry yelped. “ _After all I’ve done for you_.”

“ _Shut up_.” Harry laughed, resting his head against the large, thick scales of Voldemort’s chest. Voldemort always knew how to make him feel better, no matter the situation, even if he didn’t understand human emotions in the slightest. “ _I love you_.”

“ _And I love you_.” Harry smiled, hiding his face in the chest underneath him, shying away from Voldemort’s gaze.

“ _I had a nightmare_ ,” he admitted quietly and Voldemort’s hand found its way to Harry’s head, combing through his curls gently. “ _An adventurer came and stabbed you and I couldn’t help_ —”

“ _You needn’t worry about such a thing,_ ” Voldemort hissed back, and the steam from his nostrils was almost too hot for Harry to handle. “ _I’m immortal._ ”

Harry knew this, but there had been far too many times when upset villagers with pitchforks and spears came and raided Voldemort’s lair. Every time they failed, and every time Harry worried incessantly about it happening again, about them succeeding in what they’d set out for.

Harry had been a virgin sacrifice, given by the people to appease Voldemort. However, Voldemort had grown rather fascinated after he discovered Harry chose to come here, to take the place of a friend. And now, Voldemort liked him too much to let him go, liked him far too much to use him for his intended purpose.

Voldemort wasn’t a big dragon, but he was much more dangerous than a typical one. He used his stature and his long wiry body to his advantage, easily overpowering larger, physically stronger dragons with his superior agility and magic. Humans were nothing to him, none except Harry, of course.

“ _Stop worrying, I’m right here._ ” Voldemort shook suddenly, his long horns tapping against a nearby pile of gold. The clink of metal was loud in the dark cave and Harry’s heart leapt into his throat briefly. He was still on edge. “ _I can help calm you down if you’d like._ ” Voldemort’s voice was playful, but the serious undertone didn’t escape Harry. Voldemort was so sweet, always looking out for him.

“ _I wouldn’t be against it,_ ” he replied, and Voldemort laughed even as his claws teased the top of Harry’s cotton trousers.

Harry pulled the string of his pants, slipping out of them with ease. Already his cock was stirring against Voldemort’s belly, and he could feel Voldemort’s growing hardness too, poking against his knee. Hardnesses would perhaps be a more fitting term; Voldemort boasted two long, serpentine cocks with softly pointed heads and bulbous knots at the bases.

Harry loved them.

Voldemort pressed his nose against Harry’s neck, scenting him, and Harry tilted his head. He shivered as Voldemort’s long, pointed tongue slid out of his mouth, the hot, wet flesh trailing over Harry’s back and leaving him sticky and flushed. Already, wetness was starting to form inside him, preparing him for Voldemort. He rubbed his thighs together, nose scrunching up at the fluid leaking out over them. And then Voldemort picked him up, clawed hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him up until he was straddling Voldemort’s maw.

“ _Perfect,_ ” Voldemort hissed at Harry’s shocked expression, and he noticeably held back a huff of laughter for Harry’s benefit. “ _I’ve wanted you like this for a while._ ”

“ _What—_ ” He froze, a choked moan catching in his throat as Voldemort’s tongue pressed against his rim, slowly tracing the outside and then pressing lightly against it. The aphrodisiac in Voldemort’s saliva soothed his muscles and he moaned as the tip of Voldemort’s tongue pushed inside. He licked deep, pressing Harry onto the length of his tongue slowly and Harry whined a weak, broken sound as Voldemort’s sharp teeth grazed his thighs. His clawed hands kept Harry from falling over as Voldemort started fucking him on his tongue.

Voldemort had never done this before. He stuck strictly to shapeshifted fingers and his long cocks; the aphrodisiac in his saliva could be taken in through Harry’s skin, so he didn’t bother with more than his scenting and mating claims.

Harry wondered when Voldemort decided he was going to change things up. What if Voldemort had planned it for a while? Harry groaned loudly at the thought.

Voldemort’s tongue sliding out to dart around the rim and curl around Harry’s cock. He moaned, grabbing at Voldemort’s hands to try to relieve the overstimulation. He felt so empty without anything inside him and he wanted to pull his legs together, wanting to hide away as he dripped slick into Voldemort’s waiting mouth. He could feel it rolling down his thighs, beads trailing down them like rain on a windowpane. Voldemort’s tongue swirled to catch it, overheating Harry’s skin. His legs shook, but Voldemort’s hands were too strong; he couldn’t fall down.

Even Voldemort’s tongue was thicker than any human dick Harry had ever seen before their marriage. 

And then Voldemort’s tongue was licking back into him, pressing against that spot within him that made him tremble. His head fell back, and he wanted to squeeze his thighs together to escape the stimulation, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything, and it made him so fucking desperate, so needy.

He loved feeling helpless when they fucked, he loved when Voldemort held his life in his hands.

Voldemort’s claws were sharp, finally digging into his skin and Harry moaned, sure he was bleeding from the three needle-sharp points. He didn’t know where to put his hands, clenching them uselessly in front of him. Voldemort played with him until he was sure he could come any second.

And then Voldemort’s tongue was gone. Harry bit back a snarl.

“ _I think you’re ready for something else,_ ” Voldemort said when he moaned desperately, wiggling his hips for more. And oh, he was; he wanted so much more. “ _I want you to come from my cocks,_ ” Voldemort hissed, Harry squirmed at the desire in his tone.

Harry didn’t think he could move, body refusing his commands. But Voldemort easily lifted him up and positioned him where he wanted, hovering just above the cocks, erect as ever. They made Harry’s own reasonable size look pitiful, and there was something so hot about it he couldn’t help but moan at the sight. The tip of one poked his arse, and the other his thigh, and then Voldemort was holding his entire weight with one hand while he lined them up. By the Gods, Harry might keel over right here.

They pressed against his entrance, hard and thick together. He nearly melted, slicking the tips with his copious magical lubricant and then they were pushing in, slowly but surely. He could touch Voldemort’s stomach like this, and he did, fingers scrabbling at the scales as he slipped further and further down the thick shafts.

Voldemort’s long neck allowed him to whisper into Harry’s ear as he sunk down. “ _Fantastic, you look so good like this._ ”

Harry choked on a moan as one of the bumpy ridges alone the front rubbed his prostate, eyes squeezed shut tight and head lolling forward. He might just die like this, speared on his husband’s cocks as he ruined Harry beyond a point of return. He fantasised about a lot of things before, but he’d never thought becoming a dragon-wife would have so many benefits before. Now, he was obsessed with the feel of these cocks, with their weight and length, their taste and smell.

They were burning him from the inside out, but in a way that was just enough. Another ridge passed his prostate and he froze, grabbing his cock to stop himself from coming already. He wanted Voldemort deep inside him before he spilled all over the pretty, green-tinged scales of Voldemort’s underbelly. Voldemort took a while to slide in, to the point where Harry was squirming with need as his arse finally met the swelling bulbs near the base of Voldemort’s cocks. Even now they were too big for him to take, too thick for him just yet. But Voldemort would work him down, train his hole to widen over them, to fit them into his body.

There was nothing as satisfying as taking Voldemort’s knots after a proper fuck.

Voldemort finally let him go, letting him impale himself on the cocks as his feet tried to reach the ground. But they couldn’t, Voldemort’s thin body was just too much for Harry to get his legs around. Voldemort watched in amusement, his slitted red eyes blown wide with desire, and Harry gave up, using his hands to shift and rest his knees on Voldemort’s belly. His scales were warm and smooth, less like a shield and more like a suit of armour down here.

He looked down, at the slight bulge in the base of his stomach. It wouldn’t be visible if he wasn’t as thin as he was, but the knowledge that it was there, that it was because he was impaled on Voldemort’s cocks had him moaning and clenching, his wet hole greedily sucking at the lengths inside him.

When he looked up again, Voldemort’s face oozed satisfaction. “ _Are you going to move, darling, or am I going to have to do it for you?_ ” Harry flushed, carefully raising his hips and sinking back down again. He couldn’t get very high, only two ridges up, but it was enough to make him want to curl up, to spread his legs wider. Harry arched his back as they stimulated his prostate, and his thighs trembled as he worked himself on Voldemort’s cocks.

If Harry didn’t know Voldemort found everything he did attractive, he would’ve thought he was boring him. His face was as blank as ever and his eyes watched Harry intensely, following his every move. Harry didn’t know how Voldemort felt enough like this, but he always came. He couldn’t help but want him to come now, to fill Harry until he was bulging more, until he was stuffed full enough and plugged up without being able to move.

He moaned as Voldemort’s hands sought out his back, and the claws ran over his back, easily slicing through his skin, gentle enough to tease, and then sting as it split open. He wondered if blood dripped down his back, but he couldn’t feel it, couldn’t even focus on the stinging pain of the wounds when Voldemort was splitting him open like this.

One day, Voldemort would use Harry’s body for what it was supposed to be used for: an incubator. He wanted to be filled with the giant dragon eggs, stomach bulging from them. However, Voldemort liked fucking him too much and neither of them wanted to abstain during those long months. And so they waited to have children, until Voldemort could handle letting something else be inside Harry.

Voldemort’s clawed hands pulled Harry up and down his shafts, and each ridge brushed his prostate in a way that made his eyes roll back into his head. He couldn’t breathe but he forced air into his lungs, hips twitching in Voldemort’s grip. Voldemort refused to push him all the way down, to let him take them deep into his gut until it ached, but in the way that always felt so good.

Voldemort hissed, “ _You want more, do you?_ ” He laughed as Harry nodded desperately, Voldemort’s hands moved to his shoulders, grabbing them firmly. He dug his claws in, just enough to break Harry’s skin, and Harry moaned, almost dizzy with need.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ” Harry positively sobbed as the clawed hands on his shoulders pushed him down, deeper and deeper until he was seated just above the thick knots. Gods, Harry felt like he was being speared in two, and he thought he could feel Voldemort’s cocks in his throat. Voldemort started slowly, moving back and forth with laziness which belied his lack of sleep. Harry could see them through the skin of his stomach, bulging it slightly with their sheer size.

Fuck, Harry could come just from the sight of it.

When they fucked, Voldemort had a specific way of holding him which made him look worthless, like nothing more than a cock warmer or a fancy toy. He wanted to be Voldemort’s toy, to be used by him, to take his essence into him until he was so full of it his stomach swelled.

He couldn’t imagine what a sight he’d make, decorated in gems and jewels, treasures from far off lands and stuffed full of come, enough to breed a whole flight of dragons. 

Voldemort’s knots brushed teasingly against his rim and he wanted them so bad, to feel the ache as they popped in, as he shook from the pressure inside him.

Alas, he wasn’t quite ready yet, and so he contented himself with the slick, harsh slide of Voldemort’s fleshy cocks inside him, filling him up.

“ _I can hear your thoughts,_ ” Voldemort whispered, long neck bending to reach Harry’s ear. “ _You have quite the imagination on you._ ”

Harry flushed with pride when he felt Voldemort flex inside him and then he was slammed down, hole stretching over the knots until he was stuck. Voldemort’s come was burning hot, glowing with magic and he could feel it now, sinking into his body and making his skin glow a cool, icy green. He threw his head back into the scales, his overstimulated prostate aching as the knots rubbed against it. His back arched and he came with a cry, spilling onto the softer scales of Voldemort’s underbelly. He clenched against the base of Voldemort’s cocks, shaking as they twitched and filled him further.

His body slumped and Voldemort held him carefully, like he didn’t just get pounded within an inch of his life.

“ _You look good today,_ ” Voldemort said absently, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed offended when Harry laughed, but he waited patiently for Harry to finish.

“ _We have sex and that’s all you can say?_ ” Harry wiped a tear from his eye with a shaking hand and collapsed, boneless again. “ _I love you, you know._ ”

“ _Of course._ ”


End file.
